


Okay, when you say love, do you mean love as in loving pizza or as in love, love?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Court of Thorns and Roses Modern Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Feyre answers a very important question.





	Okay, when you say love, do you mean love as in loving pizza or as in love, love?

Feyre didn’t know what she was going to do with him. She had been asleep, gloriously asleep, but it seemed Rhysand was not and was not willing to let her to return to such a state.

What Feyre knew she would do was kick Cassian’s and Azriel’s arses next time she saw them.

They had taken Rhys out for the night, and very early morning it seemed. Feyre guessed it was about 2 in the morning when Rhys stumbled into their room, not even shedding his clothes before he collapsed on the bed. He had started tugging on the bond soon as he walked in the door and Feyre had been semi conscious by the time he reached the bedroom. Rhys had berated her with non sensical questions like did she ever see a kitten so cute she cried and what’s her consecutive sneeze count. Her personal favourite had been if she thought pink would suit him. He had explained that he had seen a shirt in a shop and he was thinking of buying it, Cassian said he should.

Feyre held her breath as he once again fell silent, hoping he had fallen asleep. Unfortunately he had not.

“You say that you love me, Feyre darling. Okay, when you say love, do you mean love as in loving pizza or as in love, love?”

Feyre burst out laughing, “What does that even mean, Rhys?”

Rhys just rolled onto his back and looked contemplatively at the ceiling. “You know. You’ve told me over and over that you love pizza and I’ve been wondering if you hold me and pizza in the same regard.”

“How drunk are you?”

“Azriel said I was pretty drunk.”

Of course Azriel had been the sober one of the trio. Feyre could see his cold face lit up in amusement at both his brothers’ behaviour in her minds eye. She would tell him that next time he gets to take his drunk High Lord home. Feyre’s thoughts were broken by a gentle poking on her shoulder.

“How do you love me Feyre?” Feyre looked over and Rhys looked as if his heart was breaking. “Do you love, love me? Or do you love me like you love pizza?”

Feyre rolled over to him and took his sad face in his hands and kissed him, “Of course I love, love you Rhys.”

The grin on Rhys’ face was ridiculous and Feyre kissed him again.

“But, if you don’t let me get back to sleep I’ll down grade you to pizza love. You understand?”

Rhys nodded enthusiastically and shuffled under the sheets, all the while grinning like he had just been told the best news in the world.


End file.
